As is well known to control engineers, the automation of complex mechanical systems is not something easy to achieve. Among such systems, conventional powered artificial limbs, or myoelectric prostheses, as they are more commonly referred to, are notorious for having control problems. These conventional prostheses are equipped with basic controllers that artificially mobilize the joints without any interaction from the amputee and are only capable of generating basic motions. Such basic controllers do not take into consideration the dynamic conditions of the working environment, regardless of the fact that the prosthesis is required to generate appropriate control within a practical application. They are generally lacking in predictive control strategies necessary to anticipate the artificial limb's response as well as lacking in adaptive regulation enabling the adjustment of the control parameters to the dynamics of the prosthesis. Because human limb mobility is a complex process including voluntary, reflex and random events at the same time, conventional myoelectric prostheses do not have the capability to interact simultaneously with the human body and the external environment in order to have minimal appropriate functioning.
For example, in the case of artificial leg prostheses for above-knee amputees, the complexity of human locomotion resulted in that the technical improvements of conventional leg prostheses have until now been focused on passive mechanisms. This proved to be truly detrimental to the integration of motorized leg prostheses onto the human body. According to amputees, specific conditions of use of conventional leg prostheses, such as repetitive movements and continuous loading, typically entail problems such as increases in metabolic energy expenditures, increases of socket pressure, limitations of locomotion speeds, discrepancies in the locomotion movements, disruptions of postural balance, disruptions of the pelvis-spinal column alignment, and increases in the use of postural clinical rehabilitation programs.
The major problem remains that the energy used during mobility mainly stems from the user because conventional leg prostheses are not equipped with servomechanisms that enable self-propulsion. This energy compensation has considerable short and long-term negative effects resulting from the daily use of such prostheses. Accordingly, the dynamic role played by the stump during locomotion renders impossible the prolonged wearing of the prostheses as it may create, among other things, several skin problems such as folliculitis, contact dermatitis, edema, cysts, skin shearing, scarring and ulcers. Although these skin problems may be partially alleviated by using a silicone sheath, a complete suction socket, or powder, skin problems remain one of the major preoccupations today.
As well, the passive nature of the conventional leg prostheses typically leads to movement instability, disrupted movement synchronism and reduced speed of locomotion. Recent developments in the field of energy-saving prosthetic components have partially contributed to improve energy transfer between the amputee and the prosthesis. Nevertheless, the problem of energy expenditure is still not fully resolved and remains the major concern.
Considering this background, it clearly appears that there was a need to develop an improved control system and a new method for controlling an actuated prosthesis in order to fulfill the needs of amputees, in particular those of above-knee amputees.